The present invention relates to quinolone composition for the treatment or control of bacterial infection. In particular, the present invention relates to such composition for the treatment or control of infection caused by an antibiotic-resistant bacterium.
Bacterial conjunctivitis is a common external ocular infection that is frequently observed among infants, schoolchildren, and the elderly. The condition is characterized by marked hyperemia or redness of the eye, and mild to moderate purulent conjunctival discharge. Conjunctivitis is contagious and can readily spread within a family, childcare center, or eldercare facility. Children with conjunctivitis may be required to stay home from school or daycare to prevent contagious spread or until they receive treatment for the disease, thus placing a socioeconomic burden on families. Generally, the disease is self-limiting and does not cause permanent loss of vision or structural damage; however, treatment with topical ocular anti-infective agents is standard of care for providing rapid symptomatic relief, reducing the rate of re-infection, possibly preventing the spread of the infection to others, and most importantly, improving the rate of early clinical remission and overall microbial eradication.
The spectrum of causative pathogens continues to evolve, and the incidence of resistance of these organisms to anti-infectives has been increasing. Therefore, there is a continued need for development of novel anti-infectives with improved potency and activity against drug-resistant pathogens.
Some currently available topical anti-infectives for the treatment of bacterial conjunctivitis, such as ofloxacin, ciprofloxacin, levofloxacin, and gatifloxacin, are dosed as frequently as 8 times per day initially and then tapered to 4 times daily (QID) for the remainder of the treatment period. Thus, there is a continued need to provide a treatment of bacterial conjunctivitis at less frequent dosing regimen while enhancing patient convenience. This may be particularly advantageous to parents who must administer treatment to young children.